Secrets
by Tannedperfection
Summary: A oneshot for my good friend,michelle. Read inside! :D Eve/Heath


**A/N: So i was watching a Eve/Heath videos,from a good friend of mine michelle. This one-shot is dedicated to her, and she is amazing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heath slater,nor do i own eve torres. if i did, there would be more oil on wade's body every week. *_*..AND I DON'T OWN WWE! :D -crys- xD**

She sat there, shaken over everything that had just happened. She had just lost her Diva's championship to Brie Bella. She knew she let the lockeroom down, and everyone was very worried about her because of her recent mood swings, so it would add to there list of things wrong with her. They all knew she had a secret, and this added more preasure to her plate. See, she had been secretly dating Heath Slater within the past weeks, and now she had to deal with these bitches waltsing around like they own the diva's divison. Dumb bella-bitches. She thought.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her shake a bit in fright, before looking up to the face of a fire red-headed man, who towered her in the chair. Heath had a worried expression on his face, not knowing how the boston native would take things right now.

"Hey babe, how ya doin'?" He asked,his southern voice thick and deep at the moment.

The brunette shook her head in disaproval of all the events of today.

"Not very well.." She said in a hoarse voice.

"What can i do to help?" He suggested.

"Nothing really at the moment." She said.

"Well, just let me know if you need anything.." He said, trailing off and starting to walk to the divas lockerroom door.

"-Wait." She said, a look of determination in her eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking back.

"I just wanted to apoligize for the way i've been acting the past few days." She said looking down, upset with herself, trying to close the tears away from herself.

"Babe, you did nothing wrong, No need to apoligize." He said.

"Just making sure.." She said,blinking back a few tears.

"Look at me." He said,lifting her chin up.

The look she had on her face said it all. 'I'm sorry for just being here'.He felt bad inside, making himself think that he did this.

"I want to tell you something,eve."

"Go ahead." She said.

"I-I-" He stammered, looking for correct words to finish the setnace.

"Yes,Heath?" She said, holding back a giggle.

"I'm in love with you, i have been since the first time we had sex, and i know that in my heart theres part of me making me feel responsible for everything.." He said, taking a deep breath.

Her facial expressions change within a snap, and her face had changed into a deep blush, and a cute little smile forming on her face.

"I love you too." She said, smiling a bit at him.

And with that they broke into a deep kiss, charishing every moment of it. Her hands ran through his red hair, and his hands cuped her face, and she could feel the heated moment get hotter as his hands feel over her stomhic, which she could feel through her black shoulder shirt, and she could feel a heat between her thighs, which ached. His hands drove up her shirt, feeling every inch of her curves.

She broke the kiss, shaking her head.

"We can't do this here. Not now." She said.

"How bout somewhere else.." He said, his lips on her ear.

She nodded, and grabbed his hand,leaning him to the divas lockeroom showers. he followed, a smirk on his lips, which she couldn't feel more turned on by. She slowly started striping inbetween kisses on his lips, and before she knew it, she was in the shower, kissing, pressed agasint the cold tile. she reached behind her back, turning the the water on, the steam starting to rise slowly as there makeout session intensted. His tounge traveled in the valley of her breast,making her moan a bit. He sucked on her right breast, slowly leaving his thumb on her left nipple. He switched sides, giving it the same treatment. He leant back up and gave her a graceful kiss on the lips.

She felt his index finger trail down her front, making her shake a bit, before he reached her womenhood. His finger slowly parted the lips, entering one digit into her. She moaned a bit, biting down on her lip, feeling pleasure wash through her. He entered another finger, which made her buck her hips a bit, feeling his rhythm and following, along, herself getting more wet with each thrust. He slowed down, knowing she was close,kneeling down, he licked circles around her clit,earning a whimper.

He could feel her juices in his mouth know, tasting her. She let out a weak scream of his name. She was a bit spicy, but exotic in a way. He smirked, looking at her face, and the way it effected her. He whispered a few words to sooth her, as he slowly traced circles in her hair. She smiled,and kissed the one by her.

"You ready?" He asked in a husky voice.

She nodded, a look that can make any man her sex slave. He entered her, and could hear her gasp his name in his ear. His thrusts became a bit more powerful and demanding as she cooed out his name with a single breath. As he slowly reached the point were she could handle all of his length, his finished entered her, and starting pownding into her. She moaned rather loud, her eyes closed shut and she could feel her orgasm coming on.

"Heath.." She said, as she could feel herself let go, and after saying his name, she let out a scream. Not to far after her, he reached his climax and slowly could feel himself realsed inside of the lovely former divas champion. The beads of water on her were now traveling faster as her breath was heavy, on his neck. he smiled a bit into her neck,putting a kiss on her neck.

"Love ya." He said,smiling.

"Love you too." She said,smiling.

**A/N: There it is. I really liked writing this and did it in no time. Thanks for everyone who read! Please review!- Bailey**


End file.
